


That Cursed Place

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Complete, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reunion Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki returns after 4 weeks from a political negotiation and Thor plans on showing him just how much he's missed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Cursed Place

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Back From Evilheim I decided it needs a sequel from Thor's point of view. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Thank you again for reading my works :) Gushy nervous writer, I know :)

Thor was pacing along the castle halls; he was trying not to think about how Loki had been gone for 4 weeks now.

He missed him greatly; he wanted his husband by his side. He stopped pacing as he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "My darling son, you will worry yourself to death like this.

Loki would not want you in this state" she said taking Thor's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. He nodded; of course he knew this Loki only wanted him to be at ease. The letters exchanged between them during his time away said it all; Loki missed him with every fiber of his being.

He implored Thor to relax and use the spell he had taught him before leaving should he ever feel the loneliness was overwhelming him. Thor only used that spell once; it was to conjure a clone of Loki.

It was one night that he felt the loneliness overwhelm him and he conjured his image that held him in it's arms till day break. "Son, is everything alright?" Frigga asked. "Yes, I apologize mother, my mind is elsewhere" Thor said snapping out of his day dream.

"It's alright, you've had allot on your mind come take a walk with me in the gardens it'll help ease your heart" She offered. "I am most grateful to you mother, if you were not here I would surely feel lost" he said taking her hand in his as they walked towards the gardens. "My dear Thor, as you often tell Loki, you are stronger than you know" she said softly.

He nodded to her words with a small smile. Meanwhile, Loki was finishing his business; he may be called "Silver Tongue" soon it might be changed to "Silver headache".

He was sure that he would burst any minute now, if he had to hear the sentences "That is not what was agreed upon last time" Or "But my lords, that is what we agreed upon I have it in writing right here".

He would surely zap them all turning them into pastry. Now he was on his way back to where he belonged, to his husband whom he missed with an almost all consuming passion.

He knew the pain that Thor was going through, for he was going through the same. Though he had to admit that writing those letters did help, it was a balm to his heart knowing that Thor was alright.

Loki knew that if he wanted to be truly alright it was about time to leave or show these people the benifits of being silent.

Thor was now in his chambers, trying to relax but to no avail. "That cursed place!" he growled to himself. Then he remembered that he had to be in the throne room taking an audience today, if he had to hear any more complaints about trivial matters he would surely have to decree a don't annoy the king edict for all to know they couldn't do that.

Now he was sitting in the throne room listening to the very things he did not want to listen to. "That cursed place" he found himself mumbling under his breath not realizing that Siff had heard him. "What cursed place my king?" she asked.

"I miss Loki and he is still in that cursed place" Thor said in between people coming and going from the room. "It's not….whoa!" She said as green smoke appeared in the room and there was Loki holding a large bouquet of over a dozen long stem roses.

"Tada!" Loki said as he posed with a warming smile. Thor rose quickly from the throne running towards Loki with the speed of a raging bull.

He then kissed him with a fiery passion that caused them both to fall backwards with Thor on top of Loki. "Thor…I....mmmm…oh…I…mmm" Loki tried to speak but was prevented by very eager lips.

 When they finally broke for air Thor realized where they were, still he made no attempt to get up. "We are adjourned for this day, leave us" Thor said as everyone left but Frigga who was now standing next to them with an amused smile on her face. "Hello mother" Loki said as he turned lifting his head slightly to her.

"Hello my darling boy, we shall have plenty of time to speak right now I believe your husband has missed you greatly" she said bending down giving Loki a soft kiss on his forehead and then turned to leave.

Loki managed to wave his hand and they were both in their chambers. "I am sorry for that…I just couldn't …mmmm" Thor tried to apologize but was silenced by a hungry kiss.

"Put these in water and then show me how much you've missed me my Sapphire love" Loki breathed as he handed Thor the roses. Thor nodded taking the roses and getting up from the bed.

He placed them in a vase near the window sill and then began to strip. Loki watched him with hungry eyes as the body he hadn't seen in 4 weeks was revealed to him.

 It was like watching a present being opened. Loki was about to wave his hand when Thor now bare and exposed stopped him. "Allow me my darling; I want to reveal all of you" Thor said seductively as he began to strip Loki of his garments.

Loki watched as Thor's fingers practically flew all over him removing everything with the speed of light. Now Loki lay before him, his pale skin exposed to his husband's gazes.

"I have missed you greatly; you know not how I longed for this moment to have you here in my arms, to make love to you my Loki" he said desire evident in his voice as he once again claimed Loki's lips for a hungry passionate kiss.

Loki kissed back with equal desire as their kisses got more and more heated tanned hands roamed on pale skin. Thor left smoldering kisses on Loki's body as their sounds of pleasure filled the air.

 "Thor…Oh Thor I missed this…." Loki panted feeling his climax approaching. "It is yours now my love" Thor breathed on his ear as they moved together till their climax wrapped around them.

Loki tried to get his breathing back to normal as he felt Thor's lips trace his body. "This body, it is a work of art surely" Thor said in between kissing parts of Loki's body. Loki closed his eyes savoring the moment.

He missed this, Thor showing him without words just how much he loves him. "Open your eyes my darling, I have not seen them in so long, let me gaze upon them" Thor said faintly against Loki's ear.

Loki slowly opened his eyes gazing lovingly into Thor's. "So beautiful those green orbs, like jewels" Thor said now kissing Loki's neck causing him to moan softly.

"I want to make love to you again and again, to show you just how much I've missed you" Thor's eyes told him as he felt himself gasp at Thor's touch.

Loki lost track how many times they made love that night, but that didn't matter what mattered was that now he was where he belonged. Wrapped in Thor's arms, as they slept there was  a huge smile on his face for now he was truly home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
